


Do You Want To Build A Snowman?

by backslashdelta



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowman, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta
Summary: Blaine wakes up one morning in December to find the ground covered in snow, and he drags his boyfriend outside to enjoy the winter wonderland that's been created overnight.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Do You Want To Build A Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funidontlikeyoueither](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/gifts).



> Merry Christmas KC! Here's the Seblaine fic I promised you that I'm sure you will love and cherish very much.
> 
> I'll probably never write a Seblaine fic again - sorry to anyone reading this who was hoping for more, but I'm a Kurt fan through and through so I'll probably be sticking to ships involving him - but I still had fun with this!

"Sebastian, did you look outside yet?"

"No babe, why?" Sebastian asks, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he pads into the kitchen where Blaine is making coffee.

"It snowed," Blaine says, voice giddy with excitement.

Sebastian shoots his boyfriend an incredulous look. "It's winter, Blaine. That tends to happen."

"No, Seb, it _snowed_. Look!" Blaine grabs Sebastian by the hand and drags him to the nearest window, pointing outside. "Look at all the snow!"

Sebastian glances out at the snow – okay, yeah, there is a lot of it – then back at the look of pure, unadulterated joy on his boyfriend's face, and chuckles. "It sure did."

Sebastian pulls away from Blaine, walks over to the cupboard to pull down a pair of mugs for their coffee. He loves Blaine, but the man is entirely too cheerful first thing in the morning. He needs his coffee before he can even come close to matching that energy.

"We should make a snowman," Blaine says decisively, coming up beside Sebastian and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek before reaching for the pot of coffee.

Sebastian barks out a laugh. "What are you, nine years old?"

"If I say yes, will you agree?" Blaine asks hopefully as he fills the mugs.

Sebastian rolls his eyes, brings his mug to his lips and takes a sip. "I need coffee first. Then I'll think about it."

"I can wait," Blaine says happily, taking his own mug and wandering off toward the living room.

* * *

It's a few hours later, and Blaine has finally managed to convince Sebastian to come outside and help him make a snowman. "It's Christmas time, don't be such a Grinch," he'd whined, "I'll bake you cookies if you come out and help me; gingerbread, your favourite". The truth was that Sebastian planned on helping either way, but he couldn't resist giving Blaine a hard time, and the cookies are a nice bonus.

Blaine has rolled the ball of snow that will become the snowman's head over to its base. "Come help me put this on top."

Sebastian makes his way over and helps Blaine with the head, holding it balanced on top of the snowman's body as Blaine pats in snow where they join together, securing it in place.

"Okay, let go. Slowly, though, just in case," Blaine instructs, and Sebastian slowly removes his hands from the ball of snow; it stays put.

"Awesome," Blaine says with a grin, "I'll run in and get a carrot, and maybe a hat and a scarf. Do you want to go look for some rocks in the driveway for his face and buttons?"

"Why are you the one who gets to go inside?" Sebastian asks teasingly, arching an eyebrow.

"Because I know that if you go inside, you won't come back out," Blaine says, giving him a rueful smile.

Sebastian shrugs a little helplessly. "You're probably right," he admits.

"I'll only be a minute," Blaine says, then he's skipping away toward the front door, and Sebastian turns toward the driveway to start looking for some rocks.

When Blaine comes back out, Sebastian is already standing by the snowman again, a pile of small rocks in his hands. "Here you go," he says, holding them out to Blaine.

Blaine takes a look at the rocks, then gives Sebastian an incredulous look. "Seb, did you even try? We can't use these."

"What do you mean? They're rocks. What's wrong with them?"

"They're so pointy! We need smooth rocks. Nobody has _pointy_ eyes."

"It's a _snowman_ , Blaine, I don't think it's meant to be very realistic," Sebastian says with an exasperated sigh.

"Sure, but it still can't have _pointy eyes_ ," Blaine pouts

"Fine, whatever," Sebastian says with an eyeroll, "I will find some smooth rocks."

"Thanks, babe," Blaine says with a cheeky grin, then turns back to the snowman and starts digging a small hole in the center of its face for the carrot nose.

There is not a single smooth rock in this entire driveway. Which is pretty impressive, because there are a lot of rocks in this driveway. He looks back over to see Blaine's back turned to him as he attaches branches to the side of the body for arms.

An idea crosses his mind, and he smirks to himself.

Sebastian crouches down and rolls a small ball of snow between his hands. He takes a few steps closer so he's in better range before pulling his arm back and flinging the snowball at the back of his boyfriend's head.

Blaine yelps when it connects, whirling around with a look of shock on his face to look at Sebastian, who bursts into laughter.

"You should see your face!" Sebastian calls out to him, doubling over and resting his hands on his knees as he tries to contain the laughter; his boyfriend's face gives everything away, and it's really convenient a lot of the time because he always knows what Blaine is thinking, but right now it's just hilarious.

And then he feels the thwack on his own head, and snaps his head up to look at Blaine. Blaine who just threw a snowball back at him, and is now grinning, sparkly-eyed and rosy-cheeked.

"Oh, it is _on_ ," Sebastian says with a smirk as he bends down to gather more snow in his hands. He forms a snowball then takes off at a sprint toward Blaine, and Blaine yells as he turns away and breaks into a run.

The snow isn't exactly conducive to running, but even so they spend a while chasing each other through the yard, losing track of time as they pelt balls of snow back and forth and laugh. Eventually, Sebastian has Blaine cornered, Blaine's back up against the side of the house as Sebastian approaches him, holding a snowball threateningly in his hand; he dodged the last one Blaine had thrown, so his boyfriend is now empty-handed.

"Okay, okay, I give up," Blaine says, holding his hands up in defeat, "you win."

"Hmm, that's right," Sebastian agrees, smirking as he closes the rest of the distance between himself and Blaine, then placing his hands on the wall on either side of Blaine's head, "I do win." He leans in, presses a gentle kiss to Blaine's lips, feels Blaine's arms wrap around him to pull his body closer.

Then he wraps his arms around Blaine's neck, and shoves the snowball inside his jacket and down his back.

Blaine actually _squeals_ , a shiver wracks through his body and he breaks free from Sebastian's arms as he tries to shake the snow out from under his coat. "Sebastian! That's _cold_ ," he scolds, though there's no real anger there.

"It's snow, that's kind of the point'" Sebastian says with a shrug and a grin.

Blaine sighs, rolls his eyes at the other man. "Whatever. Let's just finish the snowman," he mutters, grabbing Sebastian's hand and dragging him back toward the center of the yard where they'd built the snowman. "Did you even look for any more rocks?"

"I might have gotten a bit distracted," Sebastian says with a smirk.

Blaine rolls his eyes again. "Of course you did. Here, you put the hat on him," Blaine says, handing over a Santa hat he'd brought out from inside, "I'll go find some rocks."


End file.
